


Sisters

by sgt_majorette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Marauders' Era, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_majorette/pseuds/sgt_majorette
Summary: When Andromeda left home.





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Mama and Papa in the book-lined sitting room, he with his brandy and his newspaper and she with her tambour-frame, made a charming domestic picture. When Mama murmured "now, now, girls, settle down…" Papa smiled briefly. It had become merely force of habit at this point, as their three daughters were having one of their tiresome contretemps several doors down the hallway, in the sunny parlor that had been the schoolroom; there was no way they could have heard their mother's gentle chastisement even if they had been much younger and still inclined to heed her.

However, this time there was a crash, a crackle, and a flash of red light; Cygnus Black was out of his armchair in a flash, bearing down on the schoolroom door with his wand drawn. The oldest girl was standing with her wand at her side, breathing heavily, glaring with red-eyed fury at the middle girl, sprawled gracelessly where she had landed after dodging the curse that had shattered the alabaster bust of Artemis. The youngest girl sat looking stunned with one delicate white hand to her bosom, trying to decide whether or not to burst into tears.

"What in _blazes_ …!" roared Cygnus, as he put the two eldest in a full-body bind. Druella came right behind her husband, and noticing that her youngest daughter was about to cast herself as the center of the scene, froze _her_ for good measure. She then sheathed her wand and folded her arms. Bellatrix, the oldest, was almost demented with rage, able to move only her red-rimmed eyes. Druella released Andromeda, the middle girl, who picked herself up from the debris and shook the dust out of her hair with a defiant toss of the head.

"Well? Answer your father!" snapped Druella.

"I'm leaving," Andromeda muttered. "I'm just going to pick up a few things, and then I'll be out of your lives!"

"Less melodrama, please. Where are you _going_?" Cygnus too sheathed his wand, ignoring the pleading eyes of the other two, still hexed into immobility.

"With Ted. We were married a week ago, from his grandmother's house. Papa –" But Cygnus had turned on his heel and left the room without a word. Druella sank down onto a sofa. " _That_ certainly explains things," she sighed. She released Narcissa and Bellatrix. Bella immediately started screaming insults at her sister, but before she could draw her wand, Druella stunned her. "We don't have time for this. Narcissa, go help your sister pack.  Oh, and say everything that is proper to her from your father and me before she leaves."

She left her firstborn to stew and rejoined her husband in the sitting room. He was pacing and muttering. " _Dreadful_ business! I mean to say, nothing against the boy particularly, but the family!"

Druella had sat down and resumed her needlework. "The family… so awful… Do you suppose your sister Walburga will _ever_ speak to us again?"

Cygnus had never loved his wife more than at that moment.

 


End file.
